


Dirty Little Secret, (Sort Of)

by edwick96



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: The ship is abuzz about the blossoming relationship between a pathfinder and an engineer.





	Dirty Little Secret, (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

> So for context, I see a LOT of people saying there is very little content for the Gil/Ryder relationship, one issue being that the rest of the crew never mentions it, which they do if you romance someone else.
> 
> So here is that, in abundance. Enjoy!

Suvi’s calm voice came through the coms channel as Scott entered the bridge. “Ryder, I think Gil wanted to speak to you.” 

“Oh, yeah it must be about that engine problem he was talking about a while ago!” Ryder shuffled off awkwardly in the direction of the engineering room.”

“That was a lie,” Kallo said slightly annoyed.

“What d’you mean?” Suvi asked.

“If there was an engine problem, I would know about it. Those two are not good ” 

Suvi chuckled knowingly, “No they’re not. At least they’re happy, god knows this job is hard. It’s nice to have someone two return to every once in a while. Still, they do act like naughty schoolboys hiding a secret. It’s cute.

“Tch,” Kallo scoffed, “Hardly.”

****

“I heard you needed to speak to me about professional, mission business engineer Brodie,” Ryder smiled at his guy, who was currently busy tinkering with a an electric circuit, Ryder had no idea what it was for, but he could see Gil’s ass as he bent over so he wasn’t fussed, he just enjoyed the view. 

Gil startled, but quickly composed himself, trying to keep up his cool guy demeanour. “Well I had to get you down here somehow, you haven’t come down here in ages. I’m beginning to feel neglected,” Gil pouted, which was adorable.

Scott stepped forward into the engineer’s space, placing his hands on his hips, staring at Gils amazing lips before giving him a chaste kiss, feather soft, before backing away, Gil following his lips.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I was out on official pathfinder business, the whole galaxy is counting on me you know,” Ryder joked.

“The whole galaxy huh? Well it’s good to hear you’re priorities are in order,” Gil chuckled.”

“You should know by now you’re on the top of my list of priorities.”

“Even if a million kett landed on the Nexus and shit on Tann’s desk?”

“Even then,” Scott smiled pressing his lips to the others again.

****

“You’re a terrible bluffer Ryder,” Gil smirked.  
“Oh yeah? I think I’m pretty good at hiding my hand, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Liam cleared his throat loudly, throwing a few chips onto the growing pot, “I call.”

“Me too” Vetra’s eyes where focussed solely on her cards.

Ryder snapped too it, moving his gaze from Gil to the pot. “I fold,” he conceded, throwing his cards down.

“What?” Liam asked incredulously, “Ryder we only just started.”

Ryder shrugged, and continued to watch a heated round, Liam trying to bluff Gil out, but it couldn’t be done, his boyfriend was just too good. Ryder had no intention of getting his money stolen and honestly? It was just hot to sit back and watch Gil in his element, like a shark circling it’s prey.

“Well lads, does anyone want a chance to win their credits back?”

“No,” Vetra and Liam said in unison.

“If I want to eat this week I can’t lose any more money,” Vetra said leaning back in her chair.

“Right then! Off to bed, to dream of the mansion and the yacht on Aya I’ll be able to buy with all of my winnings,” he winked across at Ryder and stood up. 

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Scott said, “I need to go and prepare for the next planet exploration because its… you know a big planet.” He quickly left the room.

Liam shook his head, “We don’t have to disembark for another week.”

Vetra sighed. She usually wasn’t the type to gossip, but this had been going on for a far to long, it was the hot topic. “They really don’t have to be weird about, I mean they have to realise we know by now.”

“I think they enjoy it to be honest. I never pictured Ryder as the following type though. He’s so forceful in the field, but Gil seems to have him wrapped around his little finger.”

“It’s kind of cute, I mean it would be if it wasn’t so sickening,” she said quickly.

Liam huffed, “Wanna play another round?”

“Now that Casino Royale has left? Sure.”

****

“God I love watching you win like that.”

“Oh yeah? You get your kicks watching me divide and conquer?”

“Haha maybe,” he winked, “What are you going to do with all your winnings? You could take me on a decent date for once,” he his voice light, so Gil knew he wasn’t being nasty.

“Scotty baby I can take you wherever you want. I’ll shower you in riches and take you to far away cities. Anything to please my prince,” he winked.

Scott shoved him playfully, “I don’t need any of that. I’ve got you, and that’s enough.”

Gil’s heart skipped a dozen beats, looking at how earnest Scott’s face. He’s not playing around, and not for the first time, Gil wonders how he could be so lucky to be with Scott. A man who travels galaxies and far away planets, but he still looks at Gil like he’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, and Gil wants to spend the rest of his life living up to that.

****

“You know, there is one thing you could give me,”

Scott’s eyes turn sultry and he looks down, licking his lips a little, and Gil stared for a moment, mentally cataloguing their shape, how many times had he kissed those lips? Not enough.

And suddenly Gil was on him, body flush against body, pressing Ryder into the wall, where they’d decided to hide out, sending shivers down his spine.

“And what’s that?” Gil asked, face so close Scott felt his breath tickling his ear, the engineers mouth dangerously close to his throat, his rough rough hands pinning Scott’s wrists to the wall, essentially immobilising him. Scott let out a stifled gasp.

“Sshh, someone’s a little frisky tonight.” his tone was a low rumble that travelled all the way down to his stomach.

Scott wonders how he’d gotten himself into this situation so quickly, but his mind starts to go blank as Gil whispers in his ear, “Would it be you like me to suck you off?”

“That would be uhh, really, um…’ Scott stuttered, eyes fluttering.

“Wow, the great pathfinder speechless, I really am good.” Gils mouth zoned in on Scott’s throat, drawing out a whine from his boyfriend, he went town lavishing the other mans throat and jaw red, until Scott was straining against him.

 

Gil smiled slowly lowering himself, running his hands over Scott’s chest, until he was leaning down, hiking the other mans shirts up, planting kisses down his stomach and mouthing at the pathfinders snail trail. 

He started Ryder’s pants and pulling down his briefs, Scott hiss as his skin reacted to the cool air.

“Your cock is so beautiful, I’m gonna make you feel amazing Scotty.” Scott couldn’t respond, because, without warning, Gils tongue was licking up his shaft, and circling the head, drawing another sharp hiss. Scott’s head flung back, hitting the wall, but he didn’t care.

Gil took the time to draw back and say, “I love seeing you like this, knowing I can do this to you. Such a good boy.”

This caused and another slew of moans and expletives from the other man. Gil took his full length in one, pausing for a moment to prepare himself. He was a deft hand, adjusting his pace to match Scott’s reaction. Sucking his cheeks in at the right moments. Scott was finished before he knew it.

Gil swallowed, and wiped his mouth, Pulling up Scott’s pants as Scott sank down to the floor to sit opposite the engineer.

“How do you do that?” Scott huffed. Gil raised his eyebrow, “take control I mean. How do you make me feel like that?”

“I just go with it babe. It’s funny, you’re not like that any other time..” Scott lowered his face in embarrassment, but Gil lifted his chin, and kissed him on the lips. Scott could taste himself on the other man’s tongue.

“It’s okay to be vulnerable sometimes. You don’t have to be the brave, galaxy saving pathfinder all the time.”

Scott smiled, “I love you.”

Gil grabbed his hand and squeezed, “I love you too.”

****

“Ryder, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh yeah?” Scott was busy steering the nomad, when Jaal’s soothing voice startled him from behind.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about human courtship, and how different it is from where I come from.”

“Okay…” Ryder was pretty sure he knew where this was going. He’d dodge the topic if he could, but he was stuck in the Nomad with two of the most imposing members of his squad for at least a few more hours.

Obviously he knew his team was in on him dating Gil, they just didn’t say it to his face. He wasn’t actively trying to hide it either; it just hadn’t come up, until now.

“On Havarl, courtship is a celebration, between two families, coming together. A gathering between mothers, sisters, in a grand union.”

“On a first date?” Ryder chuckled, “That seems more like a wedding.”

“In a way, it is. Angara show their emotions more openly, and because of this it is easier to find a partner. When we begin “dating” it is usually understood that the union is already permanent.”

Scott mulled that over in his head for a while, if only humans had it that easy.

“I don’t think me and Gil are quite there yet Jaal.”

“Are you sure?” the alien seemed genuinely confused, “You exhibit the same behaviour as an angaran couple in what you humans call “love.” While it might not be exactly the same, you and Gil seem incredibly happy.”

Scott had no idea he had been wearing his heart on his sleeve so openly. He really did love Gil, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. They’d said I love you thousands of times. Did they really need a big celebration to know that?

All of their friends and family were gone, or still in cryo. Scott was sure all they needed was each other.

Jaal shocked him out of his thoughts, “I am happy for you Ryder. It is good to see you happy. Your love seems to radiate through the ship, in dark times, a constant comfort.”

“Thank you Jaal.”

“Yeah,” Drac, who had been silent throughout the conversation, made Scott jump, “It’s good to see you two kids in love. Reminds me of me and Kesh’s grandmother when we where tadpoles. Couldn’t keep our hands off each other. It’s good to have someone to fight for out on the field, it makes coming home each time a little easier. More worthwhile”

“Damn Drac I never pictured you as the sentimental type.” Scott snorted.

“If this leaves this car Gil will have to serve you your food through a straw.”

“I thought straws where for liquids?” said Jal.

Drac was right. When Scott was tired and beaten after a long mission, the thought of coming back and wrapping his arms around his guy. Gil would fret over him, relieved the pathfinder had found his way home. They loved their jobs, but they loved coming back together, safe and sound, more. Even driving in this car right now, on a simple scouting mission, his heart ached a little.

Turning smoothly around a corner, he spotted the familiar black structure in front of them instantly.

“Remnant!”

****

Gil rushed through the med bay doors at a full pelt, “Where is he?” he asked eyes wild.

“I’m over here crazy,” came Scott’s voice a little off. dHe was sitting on the side of the beds being inspected by Lexi, “I’m fine.”

“The hell you are,” Gils tone was severe but concerned. “I saw the state of the nomad, it was destroyed.”

“I’m fine I was wearing a seatbelt when it rolled over s-“

“Rolled over?” Gil’s voice reached a ridiculous pitch and Scott had to reach his hand out to grab his to calm him down.

“We saw some remnant, instead of fighting, I swerved out of the way, ironically because I didn’t feel like getting shot at…”

Gil sighed, surging forward, gently cupping Scott’s face in his hands and tracing his thumb across a graze on his cheek, before sweetly kissing the pathfinder on his forehead. “You suck,” he said fondly.

“I know,” Rider smiled weakly, pressing his face against Gil’s hand.

“He’s fine,” Lexi interjected smoothly, “Just a few bumps and bruises, and a concussion. Nothing serious.”

“See? All good.” 

“Good my arse,” Gil sulked.

“Mmm what about it?” Scott hummed, eyes fluttering shut in Gil’s hand.

“You can’t let him do that,” Lexi said, finishing her examination, “he might be a little loopy with the head bump, you have to check every hour he’s okay if he falls asleep.”

Gil sighed, they where in for long night then. He wouldn’t have slept well anyway, just like the night before, too worried about his guy. He clicked his fingers infront of Scott’s face, “Hey, pathfinder wake up, let’s get you to bed.” He heaved Scott under the arm and flung it over his shoulder to support Ryder on the way out the door.

Lexi sighed, turning to her computer, “Sam?” she asked the empty room.

“Yes Lexi,” came SAM’s even response.

“You’re in Ryder’s head 24/7, what do you do when he’s with Gil? Wouldn’t it be strange?”

“Whilst I don’t have the capacity to develop any emotional response to Ryder’s time with Engineer Brodie, I understand the human need for privacy in certain circumstances. In these cases, certain barriers can be put in place, limiting our sensory connection for a short period of time.”

“What do you do while you’re separated?”

“Mathematic equations.”

“Do you worry about him?”

“No, as I know he is in good hands.”

****

“Come on big boy, let’s get you sorted.”

“Gil, I swear, I’m fine I just have a bit of a headache you don’t need to fuss over me.” Scott was secretly enjoying the attention. He was sore and tired, and he was glad Gil was around.

“Sure, I’ll just leave you in here to sleep, with your clothes on, with a head injury. Then I’ll spend the rest of my life a widow who let the human pathfinder kick the bucket in his sleep.” He said, pulling Scott’s shirt over his head, careful not to aggravate his bruises or grazes. With a few view of the injuries on his torso Gil felt another wave of anxiety. “You’re worse off than you told me.”

“I’m fine! So dramatic. How would you be a widow, we’re not even married.”

“Pff, we may as well be, I feel like your wife sometimes the way I look after you.”

“I know, and thank you.” It had him thinking though. Him and Gil really did act like a married couple. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his chest, was it guilt? “I’m sorry.”

Gil sighed; he’d managed to tuck Scott into bed, and was looking down at him fondly, “It’s fine. I know how important your job is.” He slid into bed next to Ryder, shifting him around so that the pathfinders head was resting on his chest. 

Ryder tried to go to sleep, but he lied awake, listening to Gil’s heartbeat.

Every hour he hear Gil’s sleep filled voice, “Hey, babe are you still alive?”

“Yeah.”

****

“So they don’t even pretend to hit it anymore huh? Like they’re out and proud?” Peebee asked over the intercom, on a three-way call with Cora and Vetra through the ship.”

“I think so,” Cora said from the science lab, checking the levels of some plants she was growing, some of them where beginning to blossom into flowers. “I saw them walking towards Ryder’s room holding hands that’s pretty proud.”

“Thank god,” Vetra piped in, “It was getting annoying.”

“Vetra, be nice. You have Sid right? Well not everyone here has that, it’s a great thing when someone finds that kind of bond.”

“Are we not enough?” asked Peebee, “I thought we’d all grown together as a family as corny as that seems. We saved the fricken galaxy for god’s sake that’s a fantastic trust building exercise.”

“It’s not the same thing,” Cora replied.

“Hey does Ryder seem kind of off to you?” Peebee asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, he’s sort of spaced out, like he’s not really into it,” she was tinkering with POC “ He asked Jaal do drive the nomad the other day. He’s never given up the wheel to that car. He just started staring out the window, like in one of those ancient human music vids. ”

“That’s strange,” Cora furrowed her brows, “Maybe he’s just tired. We’ve been traveling from planet to planet for over a year and a half now, he hasn’t stopped for a break.”

“Maybe,” POC made a noise, as if in agreement.

“He was asking me questions the other day,” Vetra chimed in, “About the settlements. Which one’s where thriving, Last year, after that business with the archon, we found this planet, perfect climate for humans, sunny, great villas and views, beaches. I caught him looking at pictures.”

“Oh good, maybe a he’s planning a holiday! I wish I could afford a holiday the least he could do is take us all with him,” Peebee smiled.

Vetra wasn’t so sure, “Yeah…”

****

“Gil,” Scott panted, “Gil I wanna try something different.”

“Oh? You seem to be enjoying yourself already,” he smiled, feeling Ryders dick dragging against his leg, it was definitely at full attention.

“It’s not that it’s just… Turn over.”

Gil huffed, Scott usually wasn’t the dominant type but who was he to deny the love of his life a turn on top. When he was finally on his back, Scott straddling hi ships, he smiled, “Damn, this isn’t a bad angle.”

“Thank you.”

The way Scott was looking at him, so earnestly, something intangible in his stare, sent a warm feeling in his gut. “What’s this about?”

“Just…” Scott leaned down, planting the softest kiss on his lips. He’d kissed scott thousands of times in a thousand different ways. Bruising kisses, colliding in the heat of the moment. Quick, every day kisses, innocent but intimate. Long, lingering goodbye kisses, as Scott left for another mission, leaving a longing, a promise to return to one another. Excited hello kisses when they reunited, with a hope they’d never have to part again.

This one was different to any of those. It ebbed and flowed, hands exploring and breath hitching. It felt like Scott was trying to convey a message through his body language. Stars exploded between them, the powers between them creating galaxies.

And then it ended as abruptly as it began, and Gil gasped. “Scott, are y-“

Scott shushed him, and his mouth started to explore Gils jaw, neck, and chest. No biting, no bruising, Scott just worshiped every part of Gil he could find. Gils breathing became ragged as Scott landed on one of his nipples, sucking and mouthing, as it god hard and Gil sucked in a gut full of air. 

“Sc- Scott, oh my god.…”

Scot just moved down, massaging sides and thighs, licking down his stomach. Gil was pretty sure he knew where this was going as Scott pulled his underwear down.

“Yeah, babe, come on.”

“No, not like this.” Scott was already naked, so what he did next was quick and smooth.

Scott lowered himself on Gils dick and the engineer saw stars. Scott stopped for a moment, adjusting to the pressure.

“This… This is definitely different,” Gil finally had a moment to gather his bearings.

“You like it?” Scott grinned down at him wickedly, talking for the first time since they started.

“I could definitely get used to it.” And he could. Feeling Scott taking his time, it felt special, like he was the only guy in the world.

“Wait ‘til we’re done.”

And Scott was right, even the slightest shift was unbelievable. The pressure of Ryder on top of him was different to anything they’d done before.

And as soon as Scott began a rhythm, a rise and fall, Gil was sure he wouldn’t last long.

He tried to buck up involuntarily, but Scott was determined to set his own excruciating pace. The pathfinder began to stroke himself in time with his movement, and after what seemed like an eternity, they both finished with loud grunts.

Scott huffed, falling down on top of Gil’s his chest.  
They laid there fore about five minutes before Gil piped up, “Not that I’m complaining, as I could definitely do that every night for the rest of our lives, but what was that about? You’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

Scott shrugged, “You’re so amazing to me all the time, looking out for me, making me feel all warm and fuzzy,” he smirked, “I just wanted you to feel special.”

Gil frowned, scooping his boyfriend up so that he was nestled under his arm, his head on Gil’s chest. Scott hummed contentedly. “I just think… maybe it’s time to make some changes you know? We’ve been drifting around in space for so long, maybe it’s time for some stability. Some certainty.” 

Gil laid awake most of the night wondering what that meant.

****

Sarah stood in the ships kitchen, drinking one of the last coffee packets on the ship. She didn’t know if anyone on the nexus had found a way to brew something in this new galaxy. I they hadn’t she’d be furious. Her sleep schedule was all over the place and if she didn’t have coffee to keep her alert there would be a riot.

The kitchen door slid open, and Gil walked in. She smilefd. She loves Gil. Loves how happy he makes her brother, and how sincerely funny he is. He didn’t look like he was ready to tell any jokes right now tho. His brow was furrowed, his lips drawn in a tight line. 

“Hey Gil, are you okay? You want some coffee?” 

“Eh, no thanks Sarah, I was looking for you actually.”

She sat down at the pitiful dining table, which could never fit the whole crew on it at once, and gestured for him to sit.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well it’s Scott you see. Has he been acting weird to you?”

“No weirder than usual, why?” 

“ I don’t know he’s just… off. He walks around the ship like he’s hiding something, muttering to crew mates, startling when I walk up to talk to him.”

Scott had come to talk to her actually. He was planning a surprise for Gil, a big one. She had been the first one he came to. 

Scott had poured his heart out to her about how much he loved Gil, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, without the fear of dying on some unknown planet or getting captured by the few kett that remained around the cluster. 

She’d listened as her brothertold her what he was planning. It was huge. Galaxy changing huge. It would change the whole crew just as much as it did Scott. She was a little nervous herself about it all. She’d told him she fully supported him, and was so happy he’d found someone so special. She had his full support, they laughed, they cried, it was a nice moment.

This one wasn’t so nice, seeing Gil so distraught. She couldn’t tell him the truth, because it would ruin Scott’s surprise, but she felt really bad at the same time because it meant Gil was left hanging.

“I think he’s going to break up with me.” Gil looked shattered. Sarah almost spit out her coffee.”

“What??”

“Yeah, he mentioned the other night he needed a change, some certainty. What if he’s not certain, you know, about us?”

“Gil no. No, listen,” she grabbed his wrist lightly in comfort, “You listen to me Gil Brodie.” She was using what called her Mum voice. “I have never seen Scott happier than he is with you, trust me, I’ve known him for about 630 years.” That got a chuckle out of Gil.

“He thinks the world of you, I’m sure he’ll tell you what’s going on when he’s ready, but you have nothing to worry about.”

Gil looked a little more certain, mustering a small smile. Deep down he knew Sarah was right, but what was Scott hiding?

****

Scott’s palms where sweating, and he rubbed them on his pants, probably ruining the expensive suit he’d bought back on the Nexus.

He wanted everything to be perfect. He’d reserved a table at a beautiful little restaurant on Aya, away from the hustle of the main markets, overlooking some of the waterfalls and cliffs. He watched them now in an attempt to calm his heart down. Didn’t work. 

He felt his pocket for the millionth time, making sure the shape of the box was still there.

What if it was all too much? What if Gil wasn’t ready to take such big leaps? Maybe he’d prefer his life shooting around on the Tempest to far off planets. He loved his job.

Scott loved his job too but he knew if he was going to do this, he had to throw himself into it fully.

Still though, if Gil weren’t totally on board it would be very awkward. He had a lot riding on this.

He gulped as he saw Gil enter the restaurant, taking one last swig of his wine, before standing up to meet him, greeting him with a kiss.

Gil looked amazing. His suit, a dark crimson, the jacket made of soft velvet. It synched at the middle showing off Gil’s figure, and his ass.

But Gil looked very unsure of himself as he sat down, he looked at Scott with a sort of nervous apprehension. 

Maybe he knew what was about to happen. Maybe he knew and was thinking of a way to say no. Scott couldn’t think of that, not now.

He looked over at Gil, and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, whether it was to comfort Gil or himself he wasn’t sure.

“What’s going on Scotty?” Gil squeezed his hand, looking deep into Scott’s eyes. If he waited any longer he was going to faint.

“So… Hi.”

Gil couldn’t help but snort, “Hello Scott.”

Hearing Gil’s laugh gave him a bit of confidence, “So I’ve been thinking, about what I want my life to be like. I came to Andromeda to explore and to see great new things, and as the pathfinder I’ve done that. So of that. Like my capacity to hold all of the things I’ve experienced here is full.

“But while I was racing around the Galaxy, shooting things, and getting shot at I found you. Perfect, hilarious, inappropriate, batshit crazy, slick talking you,” he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice and Gil hid his face to disguise a blush.

“Scotty, come on,”

“Okay okay. I figured it out recently. I don’t want to keep moving around all the time, missing you for weeks at a time on missions, always having to meet new people who need the pathfinders help. I thought, what do I want? And the answer is you Gil. So,” he took a deep breath, “I resigned as pathfinder, and gave the job to Sarah.”

Gil’s eyes bulged out of his head and he was about to yell something, scott held a finger to Gil’s lips to shush him, “Before you react, I need you to know why.

He moved his hands off of Gil, pulling out the box in his pocket, taking a deep breath.

He got on one knee, and asked, “Gil, will you Marry me?”

Gil stared at Scott, and the ring Scott was holding, and then at Scott again.

Ryder was beginning to get nervous the moment seemed to go on for so long until Gil replied.

“Oh my god, yes Scott I will, I would really like to marry you,” he all but squeaked.

Ryder grinned so hard he was sure his face was going to split, and he slid the ring gently onto Gils finger. It was a simple band, no stones, but it was made of the purest Asari silver, it glowed almost an iridescent blue.

He stood and kissed Gil so hard it was like stars colliding, and his heart felt so full.

“Oh my god,” Gil stared at Scott with so much love it was almost too much, but Scott spoke again.

“Wait there’s one more thing…” Scott sniffed, wiping tears of joy out of his eyes.

“Oh my god, Scott, darling I can’t take anymore your gonna break me.”

“No this is important. I quit my job so that we could settle down, but we can’t live on the ship so… I bought a house.”

At this Gil paused, puzzled but excited, “A house? What? How? Where?”

Scott chuckled gripping Gils hand so tightly it’d break but Gil was holding on just as tight, “Yes a house. I’m the pathfinder- was the pathfinder,” he corrected himself, “I could buy a hundred houses if I wanted. It’s on Rana, a settlement we founded about six months ago. It’s beautiful there, beaches and markets and the most beautiful mountains in the cluster. What do you think?”

Gil gasped, still overcome with emotion, “I think this is amazing. I think… I really ready to start a life with you.”

They sit there in the restaurant, balancing on one chair, holding each other, kissing, crying, laughing so loud the whole world could hear them.


End file.
